


Hit and Run

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Eventual Dean/Reader, F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Paramedic Sam Winchester, Second person POV, paramedic Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Nice spring day doesn’t go as planned.  Firefighter Dean to the rescue.Updated 3/6/20: same story, more details! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Spring had finally arrived.  Your favorite time of the year.  Everything turning green again, birds chirping, and the smell of fresh-cut grass.

Most importantly, it meant it was time to pamper your baby, your gorgeous, cobalt-blue, 1968 Mustang.

You spent all morning working on her: changing the oil, rotating the tires, washing, waxing, and polishing the rims.  Once you finished, you decided to go for a drive.

You were enjoying the scenery along your favorite scenic highway and singing along with your favorite songs blaring on your stereo. You didn’t even see it coming. A car ran a stop sign, smashing into the driver’s side and sending your car into a spin. It stopped in the grass just beside the highway.

Pain. You weren’t sure if there was a part of your body that didn’t hurt. You tried to pry your eyes open, quickly deciding it was too difficult.

You heard someone nearby mutter, “Oh, god, what did I do?” The words were followed by quickly retreating footsteps and, finally, tires squealing as you succumbed to unconsciousness.

You were in and out of it for awhile, praying help would show up soon. You didn’t have any idea how much time had passed when suddenly someone spoke, ”If you can hear me, help is coming.”

After the faint sound of sirens, you were aware of several people talking around you. The next thing you knew the pain had dulled just a bit.  You groaned, finally managing to peel open your eyes.

As you blinked trying to clear the blurriness, you heard, “There she is!  Hey, sweetheart, can you tell me your name?” Everything came into focus and you saw a beautiful, green-eyed fireman outside your window.

“Y/N... W-what happened?”

“My name is Dean. You were in an accident. We’re gonna get you out of here,” he explained.

“Oh, no. My baby.” You began to panic.

“Okay, okay, take a deep breath for me,” he requested.  You did as he asked. “‘Baby’? In the car with you?” he asked, glancing to the backseat seeing no evidence of a child.

“No, my car. She’s probably totaled,” you said, trying not to cry. She was your most prized possession.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face thinking of his own classic car parked back at the station.

“Nah, you’re in worse shape than her,” he said, “So, how about we focus on you for right now?”

You tried to nod and realized your neck was immobilized.

“Whoa, try not to move,” said someone from your other side.

“That’s Sammy; he is a paramedic. He is gonna stay with you while we get this door open so we can get you out,” Dean explained.

“Mmkay,” you mumbled, letting your eyes drift closed.

“No, no, no, stay with me,” Sam said.  You opened your eyes again. “Just let me know if anything they’re doing causes any pain, deal?”

“Deal,” you said, trying to smile. You cringed hearing the metal crunch, still worried about your car.

“Are you doing okay?” he asked, catching the motion.

“Yeah, it's just... I really love my car.”

“I know someone else like that. So I get it,” he said with a smile, glancing towards Dean.

The rush of firemen prying open the door caused a flurry of motion. Quickly and carefully, you were slid onto a backboard, and then placed on a stretcher.

A second paramedic appeared in your field of vision. His bright blue eyes helped distract you momentarily from the pain as he placed an oxygen mask over your face.

You noticed Dean by your side again. He was holding an IV bag. He gave you a reassuring smile as your eyes met his.

“BP is 104/62; she’s tachy 115,” you heard Sam announce. “I’m gonna start a second IV.”

“Okay, I’m going to splint this shoulder,” Cas said.

As he jostled your arm, you cried out in agony.  Dean took your hand. “You’re okay. I know it hurts. Just breathe and squeeze as hard as you need to, sweetheart.”

You closed your eyes tightly and gripped his hand with all the strength you could muster.

“Sorry, I'm done. Let’s move,” said Cas.

As they started to load you into the ambulance, Sam tried to take the IV bags from Dean.

“I got it, man. She’s still got my hand. I’m coming either way,” said Dean.

“Perfect, let’s go,” urged Sam.

Sam and Cas were moving around, checking vitals, assessing injuries.  It was all a blur; you tried to focus on Dean as best you could.

Suddenly, it got very difficult to breathe.  It felt like someone was squeezing your chest. It was painful to simply inhale. You started to panic, squeezing Dean’s hand instantly.

“Cas...” Dean said.

“I know,” said Cas.

You felt the cold metal of a stethoscope on your skin. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, except for the wheezing sound as you tried to draw air in.

"Pneumothorax," Cas announced, which seemed to set things into motion.

“Here,” Sam said, handing something to Cas. He turned to you. “You’re going to feel a little pinch.”

You barely felt the needle pierce your chest. You heard a whoosh of air as you were immediately able to breathe easier.  You took a few deep breaths, while maintaining your grip on Dean’s hand.

After a couple minutes, your grip finally started to loosen.  You were so sleepy. You tried to stay awake as long as you could.  Eventually, you couldn’t keep your eyes open anymore.

The last thing you heard was Dean pleading, “Stay awake, kiddo. Come on, open your eyes.”

 

~~~~

 

You heard beeping and felt a dull ache throughout your body. As you pried open your eyes, you quickly realized you were in a hospital room.

Flashes of memories hit you immediately.  The metal crunching. The pain. Dean. Ambulance.

You started to hyperventilate.  Moments later, there was a doctor and a nurse in the room.

“Just breathe. Slow, deep breaths. You’re okay,” the doctor tried to soothe.

After a few minutes, you managed to calm down.

“I’m glad you’re awake. You’ve been out a couple days,” he explained. “I’m Dr. Singer. This is Jo.”

“Days? Am I gonna be okay?”

“I think so. We can discuss everything later. For now, you need to rest. You’re gonna be stuck with us for awhile, but I think you’ll be just fine.  Scale of 1-10, how’s your pain?” he asked.

“Uh, maybe about a three,” you said, trying to assess your various aches.

“Okay. Here’s this.” He set a cord with a button within easy reach. “Push the button if you need more pain relief. Get some rest. Push the nurse call button if you need anything and Jo will be right in.”

You easily fell asleep shortly after they left.

 

~~~~

 

Two weeks later, you were finally home recovering in your own bed.

One week after that, you were finally given the okay to drive again. The first place you wanted to go was to thank the guys that had rescued you.

You pulled up to the station and parked next to a gorgeous 1967 Chevy Impala.

You made your way inside. “Can I help you?” someone asked as they approached.

“Uh, I was in a hit-and-run accident a few weeks ago out on the highway...” you started, seeing realization cross his features.

“I remember. You probably don’t remember me; I’m Benny. Follow me,” he drawled.

Walking through the station, you could hear laughter carry through the hall. You entered a common room with tables, couches, and a TV.

“Hey, guys,” Benny said entering the room causing them to all turn.

“Y/N,” said Dean.

“Yeah, hey. I just wanted to come say thanks,” you said, smiling at Dean.

“We were just doing our jobs,” Cas told you.

“Still, I really appreciate it.”

Sam approached with his arms open in a question of a hug. You promptly accepted. “Did they find the person who hit you?” he asked, as you pulled away from him.

You shook your head. “Nope, not yet.”

“So, how are you?” Dean asked, taking a few steps towards you.

You chuckled. "Uh, I'm getting there. Let's see..." You counted on your fingers as you listed. "Dislocated shoulder, concussion, broken ribs, punctured lung, and newly spleenless. I start physical therapy for the shoulder later this week.”

“And you’re already up and around… Damn.  Driving even?” Sam chimed in.

“Yeah, this is the first time actually. The rental car is awful,” you cringed, thinking of your car. “That’s a sexy Impala out front.”

“She’s mine,” Dean smirked. “You want a closer look?”

“Absolutely.” You were already moving towards the door.

“She likes his car,” you heard Benny whisper.

“Yup, he’s a goner,” said Sam.

You spent the next half hour checking out Dean’s car. You could tell how much he loved her as he explained, in detail, all the work he’d done. You wished you had the energy to stay and listen to every story he was willing to share.

“Normally, I could do this all day, but I’m exhausted,” you said.

“Of course. You want to come sit down inside?” Dean asked, clearly concerned.

“I’ll pass out on your couch. I think I’ll just head home,” you said.

“The couch is yours, if you want it.”

“I really appreciate it. Another time.” You winked.

“Alright, well, any chance you’d let me take you out when you’re up to it?” he asked.

“I would definitely love that. It might be a couple weeks, though, before I’m ready for a night out.”

“A movie night in is good, too. I could even grab take-out. Phone?” You handed it to him. “Thanks. Here is my number. Please, let me know when you get home.”

You leaned in to kiss him on the cheek as you took your phone back. “I will. Thank you so much. For everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff.

You walked into your house and laid down carefully on your couch. You pulled your phone out of your purse.

“Made it safely to my own couch.” You smiled as you hit send on the text.

Moments later, your phone dinged with a reply from Dean. “Glad to hear it, sweetheart. Get some rest.”

You typed and deleted a message a couple times. “So, is tonight too soon to take you up on that take-out and a movie in?” You hit send before you could change your mind again.

No response. Within ten minutes, you convinced yourself you’d scared him off already. Twenty minutes later, exhaustion had won and you’d fallen into an unintentional nap.

You woke to your phone ringing. “Hello,” you said groggily, not bothering to fully open your eyes to check who was calling,

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Dean?” you asked.

“Yeah. We got a call out earlier and I didn’t get a chance to text you back.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“I wasn’t worried,” you lied.

He laughed. “Tonight is definitely not too soon. What did you have in mind?”

“How about you pick the food; I’ll pick the movie? No telling before,” you suggested.

“I love that idea. Maybe seven o’clock?”

“Sounds like a date. I’ll text you my address,” you said.

“See you then, sweetheart. Get back to your nap.”

~~~~

As you were getting ready, you decided on a cute, but comfy, top and some sweatpants. You straightened up a few things around the house. Suddenly, you were glad you were typically tidy.

A few minutes before seven, you heard a knock at your door. You peeked through the peephole before opening the door for Dean.

He had on a plain grey tee and jeans. Simple, yet still breathtaking.

“Hey,” he said with a smile.

“Hi,” you said, moving aside for him to enter.

“Where do you keep the plates?” He had the take-out hidden behind his back.

“Right-hand cabinet, above the microwave,” you directed.

“Awesome,” he said, walking to your kitchen.

“Want some help?” You couldn’t help but laugh at how comfortable he seemed on his own.

“Nope, you said to surprise you. I’ll meet you on the couch.”

You got the movie set up, skipping the previews and menu. You had just paused as Dean entered.

You laughed as he set a plate on the coffee table. “You classed up fast-food bacon cheeseburgers with real dishes!”

“I did. They’re my favorite,” he explained, excitedly.

“Extra bacon?” you asked.

Dean gasped dramatically. “Where have you been all my life?”

You couldn’t stop the blush that crept over your face. You pushed play on the remote. “I guess we should find out how well I did picking the movie.”

“Fast & Furious,” he said as Letty climbed onto the hood of Dom's car. “Good choice. My favorite of the series.”

You ate your burgers while making small talk, barely paying attention to the movie. You finished eating and leaned back against the couch, turning your attention towards the movie.

You watched as Dom inspected Letty’s crash site. As the scene ended, Dean said, “There might be some pie, too. If you want dessert.”

“Mmm, pie. Yes, please. Who says no to pie?”

“Let me get this straight... You like classic cars, extra bacon on your cheeseburgers, and pie? You’re amazing.” His smile as he got up to get the pie was infectious.

You finished the last bite of pie and set your plate on the table. “Thank you for dinner. This might be the best meal I’ve had in a month.”

“Fast-food burgers and pie?” he asked, surprised.

“Well, hospital food.” You cringed at the memory and he crinkled his nose in sympathetic disgust. “Not to mention, I haven’t had the biggest appetite until the last few days.”

“Right. Homemade dinner next time.”

“You cook?” you asked.

“I have a few signature dishes. Plus, easy audience if you’re comparing it to hospital food,” he joked.

“Home-cooked anything sounds heavenly.” You smiled and leaned back into the couch cushions again.

“You got it. I’m honestly amazed at how well you seem to be doing.” He also leaned back, getting comfortable.

“Today is a good day. They’re not all this way. Though, the good days are, finally, starting to out-number the bad.”

“Can I ask—” He hesitated. “How much do you remember?”

“Not a lot. It comes back in flashes.” You took a deep breath before continuing. “I know I heard the person who hit me get out of their car before they drove off. I remember you, and Sam. That is about it, before waking up in the hospital three days later.”

You saw his jaw twitch as anger set across his face momentarily. “I don’t understand what kind of person could leave someone like that.”

“Me either,” you said simply. “At least help got there soon enough… Pretty fantastic help.”

He quickly broke his eye contact and glanced towards his lap. You watched as the left corner of his mouth pulled up into a small, shy smile.

You both turned your attention back towards the movie just as the first big race started. He carefully draped his arm over the back of the couch, his bicep against the back of your neck.

Over the next half hour, you had slid over to rest your head on Dean’s shoulder. Then your own shoulder started to ache. You twisted slightly to rub it, trying to relieve the pain.

“You alright?” Dean asked, concern in his tone.

“Yeah, it's a little sore. I just need to ice it,” you explained as you moved to stand.

“May I?” he asked. But he was already on his feet and headed towards the freezer.

“You know, you are really spoiling me. You should be careful, I might get used to this,” you teased.

“Fine by me.” He sat back down a moment later with the ice pack in hand.

Just then, a yawn caught you off guard.

“You wanna lay down?” he asked, reaching for the pillow beside him.

You nodded. Lying down gently, you opted to use his leg as a pillow. He carefully set the ice pack on your shoulder once you were comfortable.

“How’s that?”

“Perfect, thank you.”

He began to run his fingers through your hair gently. You dozed off soon after.

You slowly blinked open your eyes. Glancing around, you noticed sunlight streaming through the window and saw you were under the blanket from the back of the couch.

You sat up to find a note on the table. “Had to get to work. Didn’t want to wake you. I’ll call you later. —Dean”

~~~~

You spent several nights over the next couple weeks watching movies on your couch with Dean.

One night, you were cuddled together, watching a rom-com he had picked. You decided there was something you needed to know.

“Uh, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, sweetheart.”

“Well, I was just wondering… h-how destroyed is my car?” You tripped over the words as you tried to contain your emotions.

Confusion settled across his features. “You haven’t seen it? I thought the cops showed you pictures while they were interviewing you.”

“They had them. I couldn’t look. I’m not even sure I want to know, but I need to,” you explained.

“Honestly, it could be worse. It wouldn’t be easy, but you, or we, might be able to fix her up.”

You simply nodded, trying and failing to not shed more tears over your destroyed car.

“I can go with you to the impound. Whenever you’re ready, if you want,” he offered.

“Please. I can’t do it alone.” You turned to look at him.

“You just tell me when.” He wiped your tears with his thumb before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

~~~~

Two days later, you were in Dean’s Impala as he parked in front of the impound lot. He walked around the car, opened the door, and took your hand to pull you from the car. You reluctantly followed him into the office.

“How can I help you?” the man behind the counter asked.

“Hey, I called this morning. About the mustang,” Dean said.

“Yeah, follow me,” he said, glancing between the two of you.

Dean wrapped his arm around your waist as you walked, providing support he knew you’d need.

You walked around a corner and spotted your car about fifty feet ahead of you. You gasped as you saw the damage, overwhelmed with emotions.

Dean simply tightened his grip on your waist, reminding you that you weren’t alone.

“Oh, my god,” you said.

“I know you’re sad, but remember she kept you safe,” Dean whispered to you.

You couldn’t stop the tears that escaped at his words. He swiftly ran his thumb under your eye to clear the wetness then quickly kissed your temple as he pulled away.

“We can fix her up. It’ll be fun.” He winked as he walked over to get a closer look.

You took a deep, calming breath. Maybe fixing up your car would be healing in more ways than one. You found yourself smiling at the idea of doing it with Dean.

You followed after him. Grabbing his hand, you spun him around to face you.

“She’s also the reason I met you. We will fix her. Together.” You pulled him close and kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps with rebuilding the mustang.

You spent all morning looking online and calling junkyards, looking for parts for the Mustang. You found a few that might have the parts you needed.

You picked up your phone to text Dean, but decided to bake some goodies and surprise him and the guys at work instead.

Dean found you in the hall, headed to the common room a few hours later. “Hey, babe. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you. I made pie and cookies.” You pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Plus, I wanted to tell you that I found three junkyards that have Mustangs we should check out.”

“Awesome. I guess we’re getting hot and sweaty this weekend.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he gave his best flirty smirk, the tip of his tongue just visible between his teeth.

You rolled your eyes and continued into the common room.

“Y/N! Hey, how are you?” Sam asked.

“I’m good. I brought cookies. Pie, too, but you’ll have to fight Dean for that.”

“Dean, please share the pie. She bakes for you all the time,” Benny drawled.

Just as Dean was about to argue, the bells sounded, alerting them to a call.

“Duty calls,” Dean announced, kissing you on the cheek before running off towards the trucks.

Sam, Cas, and Benny all shouted their thanks for the cookies as they followed after Dean.

~~~~

After spending the weekend rummaging around junkyards, you were curled up on the couch. Dean came to join you after he showered. He leaned over the back of the couch from behind you to kiss the top of your head as he brought his arm around your shoulder to present what looked like a jewelry box.

“Uh, what’s this?” you asked, surprised.

“It’s not diamonds or anything crazy. Just open it.” He walked around to sit beside you.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Would you just open it already?”

You slowly opened the box to find a bracelet. It had a heavy chain, every other link was heart-shaped with a heart-shaped charm in the middle. As you looked closer, you saw the charm read ‘medic alert.’ You carefully flipped over the charm and read ‘no spleen.’

You raised an eyebrow as you glanced at Dean. “How romantic.”

“You needed it, and it was a good excuse for me to get my girl some jewelry,” Dean defended.

“Never knew these were so fancy.”

“Yeah, there are so many options. Necklaces, keychains, even shoelace tags.”

“Wow. How do you even keep track?” you wondered out loud.

“Helps to know the popular places to check for them,” he said.

You pulled it out of the box and handed it over to Dean. “A little help?” you asked, shaking your hand.

“Of course,” he said, taking your hand to latch it in place.

“It really is pretty, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. So, movie?”

“Sure,” you said, handing him the remote.

He picked a movie and pushed play. You fell asleep soon after, curled against Dean’s side.

~~~~

About two months later, the only thing left to finish up the repairs on your mustang was a new paint job.

Dean was working a few double shifts to cover someone’s vacation, and you wanted to at least get the masking and priming done while he was working.

You were working on masking when a headache began to set in. You pressed a hand to your forehead, trying to will away the pain.

You finished the window you were working on and then decided to go take some Tylenol and lie down.

You woke up late the next morning. You had slept far longer than your typical full night and still felt exhausted.

Despite wanting to work on your car, you figured it had been too long since you’d taken a ‘me day.’ The car would have to wait a day. 

You grabbed a yogurt and a bottle of water from the fridge before curling up on the couch. You flipped through Netflix for a while before landing on a go-to favorite, P.S. I Love You.

You spent most of the day camped out on the couch watching movies and napping.

Sometime in the mid-afternoon, your phone dinged with a text from Dean. “Miss you! How’s the painting going?”

You called him immediately. “I miss you more! And, um, it’s not. Decided to movie marathon instead,” you answered his question as he picked up.

“Without me?” he said with a pout. “And here I thought for sure you’d have the car done by the time I see it again.”

“Painting was just not as fun without you. How’s work?”

“Busy.”

You heard the bells sound in the station. “Apparently. Be safe. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait,” he said as he hung up.

~~~~

When you awoke the next morning, you found Dean brushing your hair out of your face as he knelt beside the couch. 

“Hey,” you said with a sleepy smile.

“Hey. I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed. Kinda hard when you’re not in bed.” He grabbed the to-go container and opened it.

“Thanks, but I’m not really hungry,” you said, looking over the french toast, eggs, and bacon.

“Y-you’re not hungry? For breakfast? Not even some bacon?” he asked, incredulous.

You shook your head and cuddled back into the couch.

“You feel okay?” He placed the back of his hand on your forehead. “Actually, you do feel warm.” You heard him walk away and then promptly return before sticking a thermometer in your ear.

“I’m just tired,” you mumbled before starting to cough.

“101.8, and how long have you been coughing?”

You shrugged.

“How long?” he pressed.

You opened one eye to look at him, debating your answer. “Just since yesterday. But it got worse overnight. I woke up at least five times.”

He sighed as he ran his hand over his face. “Alright, we’re going to the hospital.”

You glared at him. “No, no, no, it’s a cold. I feel fine. I’ve had enough of that place for forever.”

“I know, but I’m worried. You probably have pneumonia.”

“I have antibiotics already. I can just take those,” you argued.

“Maybe, if you had started them yesterday. Did you?” he asked, knowing the answer.

“What’s one day matter?” you whined.

“One day matters a lot, because now you have a fever and you’re wheezy. You need IV antibiotics,” he explained.

“But I don’t want to,” you pouted.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Let’s go.”

You slowly sat up on the couch, knowing there was no changing his mind.

“You wanna change?” he asked.

“Nope. I’m comfy.”

“Awesome. I’m gonna change real quick,” he said. He disappeared down the hall and returned two minutes later in a navy-blue Henley and jeans.

~~~~

An hour later, a nurse was calling you back to an exam room. Dean nudged you awake from where you’d dozed on his shoulder.

You grumbled, not wanting to move from your comfortable position.

“You can go back to sleep in a few minutes,” Dean soothed.

As you got settled on the bed the nurse asked, “So what brings you in?”

“Mister Paranoid over there,” you said, pointing at Dean.

“Fever, cough, and exhaustion. Probably pneumonia. She had her spleen removed a few months ago,” Dean explained.

“Okay, I’ll let the doctor know.” She checked and recorded your vitals. The nurse left, and about 15 minutes later, the doctor came in.

“I didn’t want to be seeing you again so soon,” Dr. Singer said as he entered.

“If it helps, I don’t want to be here,” you said. “What are you doing down here?”

“It’s my night on call. Winchester, how are you?” he said.

“Singer, I’m alright.” Dean stood to shake his hand.

“So we’re thinking pneumonia?” Dr. Singer confirmed. Dean nodded. “Let’s get a chest x-ray and run some blood work and see what’s going on.”

“That sounds like lots of fun. If you don’t mind I’m going back to sleep,” you announced.

~~~~

You woke up a few hours later to find Dean sitting in a chair beside you with his feet kicked up on the end of the bed.

“So how long until I get to sleep in my own bed?” you asked.

“Hopefully tomorrow. You know… you have an amazing ability to sleep through anything,” he said with a chuckle.

“You know I love my sleep.”

“I do know. You make this really cute annoyed face when you almost wake up.”

You smiled. “So I guess you were right?”

“I was right, and you’re gonna be fine,” he explained.

You started coughing. Dean stood up quickly to hand you a glass of water.

“Thanks,” you said as you finished coughing.

“You okay?”

“Didn’t you just say I was?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine! I wanna go back to the sleeping thing, then there’s less coughing.”

“Sleep is good. Scoot,” he said, gesturing towards the side of the bed.

You raised an eyebrow in question but did as asked.

He carefully laid down beside you before pulling you close, your head on his chest. He kissed your forehead as you settled.

“I love you, Dean,” you mumbled sleepily.

“I love you, too, sweetheart. Get some rest,” he said as he hugged you gently.

You fell into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe and content in Dean’s arms.

~~~~

You ended up having to spend two nights in the hospital. Once you got home, you spent the majority of your time sleeping or watching movies.

About a week later, you finally started getting your energy back.

“Come on! I just want to finish the car now,” you said.

“It’s nine at night, babe. It can wait ‘til morning,” Dean said as he scrolled through movies.

“Fine, but we’re starting early,” you relented.

“First thing. Right after breakfast, I promise,” he said.

The next morning you woke at seven to the smell of bacon. You made your way into the kitchen to find Dean at the stove. You wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

“Well, good morning. You’re up earlier than I expected.”

“I’m excited. That… and the amazing smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. I couldn’t go back to sleep,” you said, stealing a piece as you headed to the table.

After you finished eating, you noticed Dean watching you with the slightest smirk.

“What?” you asked.

“Okay, so I have a bit of a surprise.”

“What kind of surprise?” you asked.

“Just come with me,” he said, taking your hand and pulling you towards the garage. “Close your eyes.”

You did as he asked.

“No peeking.” He moved behind you and covered your eyes with his hands.

He opened the door and carefully led you into the garage. After a few moments, he removed his hands. “Open.”

You peeled one eye open suspiciously. Then quickly opened both eyes as you saw his surprise. In front of you was your car, fully painted and looking show-ready. There was a giant red bow across the top. 

“Oh, my god. She is perfect! How— When? Thank you!” You nearly tackled him with a crushing hug.

“Had some time to kill while you slept most of the week,” he explained.

“Can we go for a drive?” you asked, jumping up and down.

“Thought you might want to,” he said, pulling the keys from his pocket. He carefully pulled the bow off and set it aside.

You got in the driver's seat and turned the key. She roared to life, and you backed out of the driveway.

“Listen to her purr!” you said as you accelerated down the highway.

“I’m still partial to my Baby, but she sounds good,” he replied. He took your hand in his and lifted it to place a kiss on your knuckles. “I love seeing you this happy.”

“I got my car, and I have the best guy I have ever met. It’s perfect,” you said as you drove towards the sunrise.


End file.
